The present invention relates to fluid couplings and particularly to a high-pressure hydraulic fluid coupling for use in the mining industry. However, it will be appreciated that the invention to be described hereinafter with reference to this application is not necessarily limited to this particular field of use.
Fluid couplings are typically comprised of male and female members connected in fluid-tight relationship by some form of retention mechanism to provide sealed fluid communication between adjoining sections of hose or pipe. Such retention mechanisms include threaded fasteners, nuts and sleeves, bolted retaining flanges, ball detents, ring clamps, and the like. The type of coupling, the operating pressure, the expected frequency of decoupling and the access conditions, often determine the required form of retention mechanism in any particular application.
Some couplings employ a generally U-shaped locking staple adapted for insertion transversely with respect to the coupling axis through complementary slots, apertures or grooves formed in the respective coupling members, to prevent decoupling. Such couplings are often used in the mining industry. They provide a relatively quick release mechanism, simply requiring withdrawal of the locking staple, while typically permitting relative rotation between the male and female members. Such couplings are disclosed more specifically, for example, in Greenawalt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,184, and Hinksman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,350.
Presently in the mining industry, staple type couplings are being increasingly subjected to and used with higher system pressures to achieve increased production rates in more demanding circumstances with equipment of the same or reduced size. Accordingly, there exists a need for a more efficient and robust coupling design, which will accommodate further increases in hydraulic pressure without compromising the physical size or reliability of the coupling itself.